bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Johan Kestler
MASSIVE WORK IN PROGRESS AS TIME ALLOWS =Description= ---- Sergeant Johan Kestler is the youngest member of the Kestler line, the last survivor and successor to the name. Having served twenty-one years in the Royal Army, he is a veteran of several conflicts, including the Third War, where he is listed as the last survivor of the Gilneas Volunteers. He serves as one of the principal enlisted leaders of the Blades' troop formations. Having come from a military lineage, his primary profession has always been the art of war, and he is quite possibly one of the longest serving Gilneans in the armed forces, deployed as far back as the Third war with the Gilneas Volunteers' Brigade. He has deployed to every corner of Azeroth, gone to Outland and crossed swords with nearly every enemy of the Alliance. He has been described as surly, wary and driven to both drink and violence. Despite that, he is one of the best armsmen the Blades have to hand. While he most commonly deploys with Echo Company, he is listed as having a residence in Ironforge. Armor Johan Kestler often wears heavy armor, mostly platemail of various kinds, though he has fought in various leathers. Commonly, his plate armor matches to the blue, grey and gold schemes of the Alliance and Gilneas, though seeks to stand out enough from the ranks for his soldiers to distinguish him in the chaos of the conflict. Notably, he wears the tabard of Gilneas, rather than of the Blades. Arms Sergeant Kestler's arms have typically been those issued to him, but three that were of particular note were the enchanted Waycrest blade known as 'Witchbane', which projected bolts of lightning energy, his shield 'Bulwark' (which has gone through numerous iterations as it has been destroyed in action several times) scratched with a tally if Horde commanders he has personally slain (14 before he was captured by the Horde) and Glory, a standard issue flintlock pistol modified with a worgen-sized trigger guard. Witchbane was awarded to Kestler by Lady Waycrest for acts of bravery. Though he was part of the Royal Army, he and his men went out of their way to protect her and her retinue, escorting them to safety. As thanks, she awarded him an enchanted sword from the Waycrest Arsenal, named Witchbane. It is capable of channeling lightning energy, and the sword responds to its' users intentions. Ever since he took up the sword, Witchbane has been noted to react to the prospect of battle with wild energy, its field flickering with glowing light and the occasional stray bolt, though Kestler keeps the wild slayer energy of the sword under control with his tight discipline. =History= ---- (Describe your character's history briefly or give an introduction here.) Youth (What did your character experience when he/she was young?) (Faction) (If your character joined a faction, you could tell how and why they joined it!) (Title) (If your character has a title or honorific, you could tell how they earned it!) =Personality= ---- (Describe your character's personality here. How they react to things, any prejudices or quirks they might have.) Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships Johan Kestler has had few lovers in his life, due to his chosen devotion to the arts of war. His first was a young girl who introduced him to her bed when he was but nineteen, her name long forgotten in a drunken stupor. After that was his ex-wife Tiandre MacAllister, though their union didn't last long before they separated again. On Draenor he had a good, strong bond with a local Rangari named Sahula before she was killed in an ambush. Since then, Johan's card have been held tight to his chest, though he has recently struck up a deep relationship with infamous bounty hunter Lyran Sjolander. Category:Characters